grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Chuck
Monster Chuck is a character that appeared in the episode Indie Road Rager. He was a competitor in the Indie 400. He had a monster truck with really big wheels. Biography Monster Chuck first appeared in the episode "Indie Road Rager" where he was competing in the Indie 400 with a monster truck that was twice the size of a normal monster truck. Trina made Mina overinflate the wheels of his truck to make it float in the air and then pop the wheels by shooting arrows at them which made it crash on the ground. When Monster Chuck found out about this, Trina told him that Grojband did this to his truck which made him very angry at them. In the race, he got his truck repaired and was more determined to destroy Grojband than he was to win the race. During the race, he pulled out a missile launcher and fired missiles at them but he missed every time. During the song, Trina climbed up into his truck, opened the window and threw him out of the vehicle and onto the street so that she could take the wheel of his truck, driving off with it to chase after Grojband. While Corey played a guitar solo, Laney threw Mr. Mooseface at the windshield of Monster Chuck's monster truck which caused Trina to wildly spin out of control and fall off the tracks where the truck blew up in a fiery explosion just before his truck could reach the finish line. In the episode "Ahead Of Our Own Tone," Monster Chuck was seen waiting in line to get the new Blab Tap. Appearance Monster Chuck is a short man with a blonde buzz-cut and black monobrow. He wears a green shirt with a picture of a red monster truck on it. He also wears brown pants and black shoes. Personality Monster Chuck is a furious and wild man who voluntarily lives the rough life. He is so tough, that he can even bite into a tire and eat it like it's food. He takes great pride in his giant oversized monster truck and he uses it for racing like the man he is. He is a lone wolf who constantly races in indie races, rebelling against the machine and choosing to make a living off of his own lifestyle which, as mentioned before, involves a lot of roughing it up. He will get extremely furious when he is disgraced or screwed over by anyone and when he is, he will completely lose his mind and become hell-bent on the death of that person. Obviously, he is not one to obey the law or worry about the moral ramifications of anything he does, making him what one would consider too rebellious. This was played straight in the episode Indie Road Rager when he attempted to kill Grojband. It should also be noted that Monster Chuck may have some insecurities about himself and he tries to make himself look tougher than what he really is. His monster truck being two trucks tall may be born of his insecurity of being so short and he doesn't want to seem wimpy because of his height, which is why he acts all big and bad and lives the rough life of a man. Episode Appearances *Indie Road Rager *Ahead of our own Tone (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *His name is a pun on Monster Truck. *He made a cameo in the episode "Ahead of our own Tone" where he was seen waiting in line for the Blab Tap. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Adults